


blissful exchange.

by five_pm_fix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_pm_fix/pseuds/five_pm_fix
Summary: Basking in each others' presence was all that Naomi and Wakamatsu intended, but the longer they lingered, the more their eyes trailed and their minds wandered. Admiration, adoration, and infatuation. This is a short snippet on how the two view one another on a day-to-day basis.





	blissful exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, so I wanted to see how well this one would go here. I just recently started re-building my KNB OC: Naomi Itou. I didn't know who I wanted to pair her with (or anyone at all) but I think her personality fits well with Wakamatsu. Trying to imagine him not angry or annoyed all the time was hard (lol), so tackling his romantic side was hard.

Naomi’s green hues peeked over her cell phone, her eyes fixated on Wakamatsu. He sat silently on the other end of the couch, intently reading a sports magazine they picked up on their way back from the convenience store. She scanned his body, admiring every bits and pieces of him: his soft expression when he indulges himself in reading, his calloused fingers flipping the pages and tapping the back side of the couch, his well-built arms that knew how to comfort her when she needed it. The longer she observed the more she began to recollect more intimate memories the two of them shared; moments of comfort and bliss. Naomi never thought she would meet someone whom she would come to fall in love with. She’s so much more serious with Wakamatsu, she had every intention to maintain this relationship. 

“Naomi,” Wakamatsu called out, snapping Naomi out of her trance. 

“Huh?” Naomi connected her eyes with his, just realizing what she had been doing for who knows how long. “S-Sorry,” she stuttered, “I didn’t mean to stare.” As she muttered her apology, her hands crept up around her face in hopes to hide the embarrassment she had caused for herself.   _ Ahh.. he caught me. I must look like a freakin’ creep.  _

She felt him shift around on the couch and noticed that he was sitting properly this time. His left arm extended out to her, inviting her closer. Wakamatsu’s facial expression remained the same, softer than usual but slightly red. Naomi reached for his hand and abandoned the pillow behind her. He navigated her to straddle over his lap, torsos facing toward one another. 

Naomi’s eyes furrowed inward, face still evident of embarrassment, “What’s with this position?” She rested her arms lightly on his forearms, while his rested on her thighs and hips. 

“You were staring a lot, so I thought maybe you wanted a closer look,” his one eyebrow cocked upward as his eyes met up with hers. 

Naomi’s lips pursed, as if stopping her from saying something even more embarrassing than the situation that she’s in. Her eyes averted slightly but they slowly traced his face, finding herself admiring every facial feature once again. In a low voice, “It’s better,” she admitted. 

The two of them broke out a small smirk. Neither knew what they were getting themselves into. Wakamatsu emitted a low chuckle. His right hand coming up to the side of her face, brushing the small strands of her hair, “I also,” he paused, his thumb brushing over her cheekbones, “wanted to get a closer look.” 

Naomi let out small sigh of relief, her smirk turning into a smile. Her hands roamed upward, tracing his arms and shoulders till she settled on his neck. The pads of her fingers traced his his jaw, her hands soon caressing his cheek ever-so-lightly, leaving traces of warmth. “You’re right. The view from here, is a lot better,” she whispered. 

Wakamatsu watched her closely, his eyes watching hers as she investigated his features some more. If there’s any feature of Naomi’s that he loved the most, it was her eyes. They show so much of how she feels, accompanied by her complexion and the scrunch between her brows. His smile soon faded and his mouth left slightly gaped, he was hypnotized by her radiance.  _ I really want to kiss her. _

Naomi noticed Wakamatsu’s facial expression change, “Kosuke?” She continued to caress his face and send him a small smile his way, reassuring him that he can be open with her. 

Wakamatsu’s reeled her in by the waist while his right hand pulled in her head, his finger interlacing with her hair. He kissed her forehead and the corners of her eyes. Naomi’s eyes became hazy, as if every bit he kissed lulled her into a sweet, mellowing sensation. He continued to press kisses on her cheek and along her jawline, leaving her lips untouched.  _ Kiss me properly already. _ Her complexion reddened and her breath increasing with anticipation. 

“That’s enough already,” she groaned. 

“Enough kissing?” he inquired, chuckling at her complexion.  _ I really did it now. Damn. She’s too cute. _

“You know what I mean,” she moved her finger to where his lip was, “here.” 

He inched himself forward and locked his lips with hers, only pulling apart to catch their breath. His hands explored her back while hers traveled between his hair and shoulders. Soft moans of satisfaction and lust released between them, as they engulfed each other into their heat. Naomi felt a tight tug in her chest, a sensation similar to that as if she was standing at the edge of a cliffside, its foundation lacking beneath her feet. Like climbing a mountain, the air was thin and the adrenaline was coursing through. The two pulled away, panting from their exchange. She examined his heated expression;  _ and like climbing that mountain, the feeling of excitement is just part of journey’s end, because the view itself is what completes it. _

Naomi pressed one more kiss and guided his hand to her lips, kissing his palm, “I really do love you a lot, Kousuke.” 

A sigh of relief escaped his lungs, he returned the message by taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, “I know. I love you too,” he paused, realizing how much the words he used weighed. However, he had every intention of carrying them with her, “I’m really glad I met you.” 


End file.
